Bond between Fox and Lizard
by Earth Beast
Summary: Challenged by mellra. When the Kyuubi was sealed, some of the excess Chakra went into a lone iguana's egg. Seven years later, a young Naruto discovers the consequences of this action. The only question remains: what will this mean for the future of the Hidden Leaf? And is the egg only one with excess Chakra?
1. Chapter 1

Bond between Fox and Lizard

Chapter 1

On the night of the Fourth Hokage's son's birth, the giant fox with nine tails; the Nine-Tailed Fox, suddenly appeared and starts smashing the Leaf Village. As it attacking, the Nine-Tailed Fox's raw red Chakra leaking from it and spread all over the village and beyond.

In the forest, few men starts collect the red Chakra. Nearby, the family of Iguanas sense something coming and they run away, leaving the single egg behind. The red Chakra then, found its way into a small iguana's egg before the egg starts to roll away. Soon, the egg is in the large dark hidden area. The Chakra within the egg, is extremely potent and it slowly started to mutate the egg, changing it and its occupant into something more which might take years...

(7 years later)

A long brown hair woman in her twenty, wearing a grey shirt, black skirt and boots, and white coat, is working on the blood tests. Then she pull out the recorder.

"June 10th, 3:15 pm. The blood sample from one of the Inuzuka dogs shows no infections or diseases. Just a comman cold. Need to tell the owner that his partner will..." The woman then hear her door open, "Pulse that." She stop her recorder turn towards the door, "How's the Academy?"

Heading to sit next to the woman, is seven years old blond hair boy, "Not good."

"Oh dear... Did those jerks made you leave cass again, Naruto?" Woman asked.

"No Dr. J, I can't get this Clone Jutsu right." Naruto said.

"I see. Don't worry, kiddo. You'll get it eventually. It takes time." Dr J said.

"You think so?" Naruto said.

"I know so. I'm biologist and vet after all. Now, why don't you go and find Billy. He's probably talking about 'New Life' coming again. Let's hope he didn't get arrest this time." Dr J said.

"Right." Naruto said before he left as brown hair teen girl; Hana Inuzuka enter.

"Sweet boy." Dr J said.

"Indeed. I would like to help him but my clan forbid it." Hana said.

"Shame. Those blind fools could not see how wonderful Naruto is." Dr J said.

(Meanwhile)

"Folks, I'm telling you new life is coming! The Nine-Tailed was just a start for what coming next!"

In the centre of the village, stands an elderly man with white hair and long beard. He wears a white shirt, black vest, blue pants and white and red shoes. He also wears a eyepatch over his right eye.

Naruto arrive where elder man is and sigh, "Oh, Billy..." Naruto muttered.

"New monsters will start take over sooner or later!" Billy said as he grab one of his many drawing pictures, "Like this giant moth!" He put the picture down before pick up other one, "Or this three headed serpent with big wings!"

"Don't you think you should stop?" Naruto asked.

"Stop?! STOP?! Are you crazy, Naruto?! My visions shows me all the monsters that will appear soon. We must be ready from everything!" Billy said.

Just then, Cat and Bear ANBU arrive. Bear grab Billy, "I think you had enough drinks. Come, let's get you home to bed." With that, Bear starts dragging Billy away.

"Watch out for the monster moth. Listen to me! Monster Moth!" Billy said.

As Billy being drag away while yelling, Cat lean forward to Naruto, "No offence, but you friend has so much screw loose."

"Huge Lizard!"

"Yeah, but he does make me laugh a bit." Naruto said.

"Giant Ape! Look out for the King of all!"

"Well, I'm off to have some Ramen." Naruto said.

"Don't be out too long, there's a thunderstorm coming." Cat said.

"Right." Naruto said before went off.

(A while later)

Naruto is running through the forest, "Stupid villagers..."

After Naruto had his... 128 Ramen, he was on his way home when he was chased by the villagers straight out of the village.

Now, Naruto is lost in the dark forest during thunderstorm.

"That's just prefect." Naruto muttered.

As he went deeper and deeper into the woods, Naruto noticed the trees started to get darker in a way, as their branches started to look twisted and gnarled. He also felt something emanating further into the woods. It felt ominous but somehow oddly…familiar. Finally, Naruto stumbled upon a clearing in the twisted trees and couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. In the center of the clearing is a large white…something. It kind of reminded Naruto of the eggs he'd sometimes buy for breakfast but this was much, much bigger. A big flash of lightning shows a strange figure within the egg. As his childish curiosity got the better of him, he cautiously started walking towards the egg.

As Naruto reached out a hand to touch the egg's surface, the smooth white shell suddenly lurched and cracked a bit, causing the blonde to fall backwards with a yelp. The cracks started growing bigger and Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Don't tell me it's hatching!" Naruto said.

Suddenly, with a final lurch and sharp CRACK!-ing noise, the egg completely shattered revealing the creature inside. Once the slime and eggshell cleared away, Naruto couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the being's appearance. It appeared to be reptilian in nature, with grayish-green scales covering its body, a squared lizard's head, thrashing tail, three taloned toes on its feet, oddly human shaped four fingered hands, bright orange-ish red eyes, and dorsal fin shaped spikes running along its back.

The creature sniff around before seeing Naruto before heading towards him.

"Um, nice giant lizard thing. Good giant lizard thing." Naruto said as he attempted to back away, only to find his back hitting the trunk of a tree.

The great lizard got close to Naruto before sniffing around him before it made a growling sound that almost sounded like a dog's before opening its large mouth to reveal two rows of sharp pointed teeth and an arrow shaped tongue. Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself. But instead of pain, Naruto got a wet sticky tongue licking his entire front.

"What the...?" Naruto asked.

Then, he felt a scaled head rubbing against him and, risky a peak he cracked open one eye to see the monster rubbing its head against his body and making a purring noise not unlike a cat. Blinking both eyes open, the child could barely believe his eyes. Naruto then reaching out with a shaky hand and began stroking the beast's head.

"Cool..." Naruto said.

Suddenly, a big booming and flashing from the storm, spooks the big lizard who's running towards the other side of the area before it starts digging.

Then Cat arrive, "There you are, Naruto! Me and others were so worried when we heard the villagers chase you out."

Naruto just stare at the hole the creature dug.

"What is it?" Cat asked.

"...Nothing." Naruto said.

(Night time)

Naruto sneak through the village till he reach an bad looking apartment. After through the hallway, Naruto found the door 6, which he turn it around, showing 9 instead.

"They never have that number fix." Naruto muttered.

Then he knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Billy's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Then the door open and Billy step though with harpoon! When he see Naruto, Bill lower the harpoon.

"What's that for?!" Naruto asked.

"I was... Nevermind, come on it. I just made some tea." Billy said as he allow Naruto to enter.

Billy's place is full of harmless traps, nets and papers. Soon, Naruto and Billy have a nice cup of tea.

"So, what's the reason you visit me in the middle of the night?" Billy asked.

"I like to ask you something." Naruto asked.

"Oh, sure. What is it?" Billy asked.

Naruto then look through the pictures till he found what he believe he saw earlier, and bring it to Billy, "I would like to know about this."

"Why, that's what my vision showed! That's called Gojira." Billy said.

"Go-what-ra?" Naruto asked.

Billy chuckles, "The easy name of it is; Godzilla. It to my believe, is the King of all Monsters."

"Godzilla..." Naruto muttered.

(Few months later)

Naruto is sneaking through the village, carrying big net full of fish towards...

"Naruto?"

Naruto jump in surprise and turn to see Dr J, Billy and Hana with her dogs.

"Where are you going?" Dr J asked.

"Um, out." Naruto said.

"That path leads to the main gate. You know no one but ninjas are allow to across the walls." Hana said.

"Really? I didn't know where this path goes." Naruto lied.

"Naruto, what with the fish?" Dr J asked.

"Well... I was hungry and I went fishing." Naruto lied.

"Well, I think you've over did it." Billy said.

"I have. But I... was make sure I have enough to last me for a long time." Naruto lied.

They stare at Naruto for the moment.

"Very well, Naruto. Head home. Straight home." Hana said.

"Right. Got it." Naruto said as he went the other way.

When Naruto turn to the cornor, he peek and see, Dr J, Billy and Hana left. Then he starts heading towards the same path to the gate.

Little did Naruto know, Hana and others hide and watch him.

"We're going to follow him, right?" Billy asked.

"Yes. Whatever is going on with him, we need to keep him safe." Dr J said.

(A while later)

Naruto arrive at the area where he meet the giant lizard then head towards the hole the creature dug. Carefully, Naruto climb down the hole and then, see the tunnel.

"Where did you dug to, Godzilla?" Naruto muttered before walk through the tunnel.

A few minutes after Naruto, Hana and her dogs, Dr J and Billy climb down the hole.

"Who or what dug this tunnel?" Dr J asked as she look at the claw marks on the ground.

"Obviously the enemies." Hana said before glare at Billy who's about to say, "You say anything about those 'Monsters' you dreamed and I'll feed you to my clan's dogs."

"I did not dream them, I saw the visions of them." Billy said.

"Knock it off, you two! We need to see what little Naruto is up to." Dr J said.

"Oh, right!" Hana and Billy said.

With that, they went after Naruto.

(A while later)

Hana and others climb out of the tunnle-hole and look around, seeing they're in some kind of forest.

"I know where we are! We're in the Forest of Death." Hana said.

"Why would Naruto be doing in a place that not even some seasoned Jonin dared to go?" Dr J asked.

"Good question. Better go look for him." Hana said.

A few minutes later, one of Hana's dogs found something smelly before he bark.

"Look. One of Naruto's fish." Hana said.

Then she and others see the trail of fish.

"Naruto must have a hole on his net." Billy said.

"Let follow them." Dr J said.

With that, they follow the trail of fish. Soon, they saw a pile of fish in the clearing.

"Now, why would Naruto leaves the pile of fish around?" Hana asked as she, Dr J and Billy move closer towards the fish.

Suddenly, Hana and others but her dogs, shoot up! Soon, They're hanging upside down by the rope.

"There's your answer." Dr J said.

Suddenly, Naruto pop out of the brushes, "Now, I got yo... What the...?!"

"Naruto?" Dr J asked.

"What are you doing?! Get off of my trap!" Naruto said as he cut the rope.

Then, Naruto's 'prisoners' fall down hard. The dogs laugh like barking before they notices something moving through the trees nearby.

After untie the ropes around their ankles, Hana, Dr J and Billy turn to Naruto.

"Naruto, what's all this about?" Dr J asked.

"I set this trap to catch what I saw few month ago." Naruto said as he fixing his rope trap.

"And what do you saw?" Hana asked.

"At first, an giant egg before it hatched. What I saw after it hatched, is a giant lizard that's walks on its two legs. And it's about the size of a man." Naruto said.

"Let me guess. It's like Billy's monsters?" Dr J asked.

"Kind off." Naruto said.

Then Hana and Dr J glare at the elderly man.

"What?!" Billy asked.

"Now look what you done! You're corrupted poor Naruto. Making him believe he saw a 'monster'." Dr J said.

"But I DID saw a creature when it hatched!" Naruto said.

As Dr J and Billy arguing, Hana knee down and place her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "What you saw is either emeny's Transformation Jutsu or Genjutsu." Hana then feel nudging from the right side, "Not now, boys." Hana said, believe that was her dogs, before say to Naruto again, "Apart from the Nine-Tailed Fox who... got destroyed by the Fourth Hokage, there're no monsters." Hana feel another nudging, so Hana nudge back, "Not now, you three!"

Just then, Naruto, Hana, Dr J and Billy heard Hana's whining dogs. They turn left to see the dogs hiding under the tee, shaking like something scared them.

"Wait! If those three are over there... then who's...?" Hana and others turn around, only to see a giant squared head.

They scream as the creature let out its roar. They run as the creature stood up and give chase. It was the creature Naruto saw when it hatched; Godzilla, but its now the size of Leaf Village's wall.

"See! My vision is never wrong! New Life is starting!" Billy said.

"Shut up, Billy!" Dr J said.

"That's the one I was talking about!" Naruto said.

"But you said it was the about the size of a man!" Hana said.

"It was few months ago!" Naruto said.

"So, it grow fast! Fascinating!" Dr J said.

"Never mind that! We're close to the tower!" Hana said.

Soon, they arrive where the tower is. But Naruto trip and before he could get up, Godzilla grab him and lift him up.

"Naruto!" Others said in worry and fear.

Godzilla open its mouth and about to bite Naruto when it halt and sniff him.

"What are you waiting for? Get it over with!" Naruto asked.

Then Godzilla lick Naruto's face and made a sound that was a mix of a growl and a grunt before it put Naruto down gently.

"...You remember me." Naruto muttered.

Hana and others were shock and surprise at the display. Naruto took the step back then Godzilla took the step forward.

"Follow me! Come on, follow me!" Naruto said, as he lead Godzilla away while Hana, her dogs, Dr J and Billy sneak behind giant lizard towards the tower.

Naruto pull off his shirt and throw it to the trees and with Godzilla distracted, Naruto run pass it and through the tower door before the door slam shut! Godzilla turn and scratching at the door like a dog before curl up and lay near the door, waiting for Naruto to come out.

Inside the tower, Naruto and others walks through the hallways and up the stairs.

"See? See? I was right! We've just witness the King of all Monsters! Although, I thought it'll be bigger than that." Billy said.

"Shut up, Billy! What I want to know is why did it put Naruto down instead eating him?" Hana asked.

"Godzilla only eats fish." Billy said.

"Whatever. We need to warn Lord Hokage." Hana said.

Soon, they reach top floor. Then suddenly, Dr J had a thought.

"Naruto, didn't you say you've found this creature before it hatched?" Dr J asked, before Naruto nod, "Was there anything else there?"

"No, I was only one there." Naruto said.

"Then there's your answer. Because Naruto is the only one it saw after broke out of it's shell, it have imprinted on Naruto. Like a baby with a parent." Dr J said.

"Really?! Are you saying that it see me as its own family or something?" Naruto asked as he look out the window to see Godzilla laying by the door.

"That's my theory. This creature seem to be very intelligent. I need to do research and study it." Dr J said.

"All hail, the King of Monsters!" Billy said as he bow down.

Naruto watch Godzilla. He might finally have friend... a giant friend but friend none the less.

"You're all crazy! I'm getting Lord Hokage." Hana said as she made her way towards the hidden passage way.

Naruto quickly got in front of Hana, "But Hana, this might be my only chance to have a real friend. Can't we just give it a chance?"

Hana stare at Naruto for the while before turn towards the window...

"Alright. But only for Dr J to study that creature and then it leaves; dead or alive." Hana said before she and her dogs leaves.

Naruto watch Hana leaves before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turn to see Billy smile.

"Don't worry, little Hokage. Hana will come around eventually." Billy said.

"You think so?" Naruto asked.

"I know so." Billy said.

(Few days later)

Naruto is in the Forest of Death, facing against the tree.

"10... 9... 8..." Naruto counted.

Dr J watches from her camp, as Naruto counting.

"7... 6... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Here I come, ready or now!" Naruto said before wondering around.

Dr J watches as she pull out her recorder, "September 13th, 10:45am. Naruto Uzumaki's new friend has skills like hiding even though he's huge and heavy. The blood sample of Godzilla shows that he's some kind of mutant marine iguana. My best guess is that when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked less than 8 years ago, its Chakra must have made its way towards the iguana egg and mutation it during those years." Dr J then head towards her table where huge picture of Godzilla, is on.

"According to Billy's 'vision', he gain his name; 'Godzilla' for he was as strong as a gorilla but as big and aquatic as a whale. Although, I haven't testing his strength. Nor his aquatic as there's no lake big enough in the Forest of Death. His intelligent is high as we tested him like solving puzzles." Dr J said before turn to seeing Naruto still looking for Godzilla, "After seeing those two together, I starts to believe that Godzilla doesn't see Naruto as his parent, more like as his brother. That means Godzilla knew that Naruto is too young to be a parent."

(2 years later)

Cheerful 9 years old Naruto is running through the village after leaving the academy, with a big smile, "Won't be long now! I'll become a ninja and have one step to become Hokage."

"Naruto!"

Naruto stop and turn to see Hana with her dogs.

"Hi Hana." Naruto said.

"I know where you're going. Don't you think Dr J study that creature long enough?" Hana asked.

"Godzilla is harmless." Naruto said.

"It's a monster!" Hana said.

"He's my friend and my brother!" Naruto said.

"You keep hiding it, you'll just betray the Village." Hana said.

"Well, maybe it might be the best for the village if we just give him a chance. He hasn't attack the Leaf Village." Naruto said.

"Yet." Hana added before say, "Look, I know you don't like to be alone again. But you can't just have that thing pretend to be your friend."

"He's not. Just give him a chance." Naruto said before he run off towards the Forest of Death.

"Naruto!" Hana called.

(Meanwhile)

A 8 years old blue hair girl; Hinata Hyuga from the Hyuga Clan, just left her house and went off, looking for the boy she had a crush on. Then a maid; Natsu Hyuga watch her by the door, before being push by the clan elder.

"Follow her. I want to know where she's going." Elder said.

"Right." Natsu said with the bow.

"And if that girl is going to see that brat... kill it." Elder said as like nearly all the villagers, he hate poor Naruto.

(Meanwhile)

Third Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi just place the last paper in the box, "There, finished!" Hiruzen said with a smile before he frown, "At least til tomorrow."

Just then, there's a knock on the door and Hana enter, "Lord Hokage?"

"What is it, Hana?" Hiruzen asked.

"...It's about Naruto." Hana said.

"What's wrong? Is he alright or was it his pranks again?" Third Hokage asked.

Hana sigh, "There's something in the Forest of Death." Hana said.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto arrive the camp site where Dr J and Billy are. Dr J is looking through the paper while Billy load up the barrel of fish.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto dear. How's the Academy?" Dr J said.

"Boring." Naruto said.

"Cheer up, boy. Just two more years and you'll be a great Ninja." Billy said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Either that, or I gone crazy." Billy said.

"But you are crazy." Dr J said.

"I kno- Hey! I was right about Godzilla, wasn't I?!" Billy asked.

Naruto laugh for the while, "You two are the best. While nearly everyone hated me for unknown reason, you two treat me well and now, I starting to see you as my family."

Dr J and Billy were surprise.

"Really? We're like your family?" Billy asked.

"Yeah! Dr J becoming like my mother I never had. While Billy is like my funny grandfather. And of course, there's Godzilla who's like my brother." Naruto said before he look around, "Speaking of bro, where is Godzilla?"

(Meanwhile)

Hinata just enter the Forest of Death and she's now lost.

"I saw Naruto entered this forest but I lost track of him." Hinata said.

Just then, Natsu arrive, "Lady Hinata, You shouldn't be here! Don't you realize you're in the Forest of Death?"

"I saw... looking for someone." Hinata said.

"You're looking for that Uzumaki. You need to stay away from him. He's dangerous." Natsu said.

"Not as much 'dangerous' as this forest." A voice said.

Then a purple hair woman; Anko Mitarashi suddenly appear near the Hyuga pair, "This is happen to be my 'playground'."

"We mean no trouble. We were just leaving and going home. Right, Lady Hinata?" Natsu asked as she turn to see Hinata...

Only to see Hinata continue to walk through the forest.

"Lady Hinata!" Natsu said as she went after Hinata.

"Well, that girl is either brave or stupid." Anko muttered before went after the Hyugas.

A while later, Hinata is climbing the rocky hill with Natsu and Anko right behind her. When she reach the top, Hinata activate her Byakugan and look around.

"Hinata, forget that boy and come home now!" Natsu said as she stomp her foot hard.

"Boy, that was a long climb on his hill." Anko said before her eyes widen, "Wait a minute! There's no hill in the Forest of Death!"

Suddenly, the ground move, causing Hinata, Natsu and Anko to slide down the 'hill'. When they on the low ground, they turn to see the 'hill' is really a CREATURE! Hinata let out a huge scream of fear.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto, Billy and Dr J suddenly heard a scream.

"That's Hinata!" Naruto said before he went off towards to where the scream from.

When they arrive, they saw Hinata, Natsu and Anko back away slowly as creature move in.

"Godzilla! Move away! Move away!" Naruto yelled.

The creature; Godzilla turn towards Naruto before move back a bit.

Hinata, Natsu and Anko was shock.

"Naruto... you command this creature?" Hinata asked.

"Well... it's hard to explain..." Naruto said.

"Oh, someone better explain alright." Anko said.

Godzilla lean forward to his nose is just close to Anko.

Anko laugh nervously, "Just having a nice chat..."

Suddenly, the ANBU army appear out of nowhere!

"ANBU, attack Godzilla!" Cat ordered.

With that, ANBU throw thir Kunai at Godzilla.

Naruto, Billy and Dr J was shock at what happen. Then they run towards Cat.

"Hey! Stop that! He means no harm!" Billy said.

Suddenly, couple of ANBU tackle Billy to the ground while female ANBU with bird mask, grab Dr J and male ANBU with eagle mask, pick up Naruto.

"Billy, Dr J. You two are under arrest for treason and endanger lifes!" Cat said.

"Please, stop?!" Naruto asked where trying to get free.

Male ANBU with a Mantis mask made few hand signs, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A dragon made out of water appear and went on attack. A blue glow runs up Godzilla's dorsal plates and his eyes glow green before he release a green fire from her mouth and vaporizing the water dragon!

"Wow! That's must be Godzilla's signature weapon; Atomic Breath!" Billy said.

Naruto suddenly, bite Eagle's arm, causing him to release Naruto who run pass the ANBU army.

"Godzilla, run! Run away, Godzilla! Please run!" Naruto yelled, wanting his brother to escape.

Godzilla stare at Naruto before he turn and run away, out of the forest.

"Alert, Group one! Godzilla is heading your way!" Cat said through the comm-link.

(Meanwhile)

Group One are hiding behind the trees and saw Godzilla running towards them.

A male ANBU with panda mask, made few hand signs, "Earth Style: Dark Swamp!"

Godzilla shuddenly shinking to the ground like he's in quicksand! Surrounding him are huge amount of Explosive Tags! The ANBU group retreat as the papers starts to lit.

Back in the Forest of Death, Naruto saw explosion and can hear Godzilla's fainting roar.

"...Target's destroyed." Cat said after she has a report from Group One.

Naruto was horried and shock! He lost his own brother!

"NNNOOOOOOO! GODZIIIILLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!"

(To be continued)

(This is mellra's challenge I acceted. Hope you like it. Could his be the end of Godzilla when he just starting? Stay tune to found out!)


	2. Chapter 2

Bond between Fox and Lizard

Chapter 2

(Last Time)

Naruto saw explosion and can hear Godzilla's fainting roar.

"...Target's destroyed." Cat said after she has a report from Group One.

Naruto was horried and shock! He lost his own brother!

"NNNOOOOOOO! GODZIIIILLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!"

(On with the Story)

"I can't believe we've been restrain!" Natsu started

She and others are waiting by the door of Hokage's office, with few ANBU guarding them. Dr J and Billy are tied up, Natsu and Anko are force to sit down, Hinata look at Naruto in sadness and poor broken Naruto looks at the floor with tears coming from his eyes.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Natsu finished.

"Tell that to those ANBU jerks!" Anko said.

Suddenly, Naruto glare at Hinata, Natsu and Anko, "You... you have no right telling Old Man about Godzilla! He hasn't done anything bad or hurt anyone!"

Hinata was shock... "B-but I... I didn't..."

"Hey! None of us knew about that 'Godzilla' till like few seconds before ANBU attacked." Natsu said.

"Well, if you didn't tell Old Man, who did?" Naruto asked.

"I did."

Everyone turn to see Hana nearby.

"Hana?! You told him?!" Naruto asked in shock.

"It was for the good of the Village and you. For all we know, that creature might be planning to attack the village." Hana said.

Just then, the door open and Cat pop her head out, "Lord Hokage will see you all now."

Soon, everyone are in Hokage's office.

"What were you two thinking?! Hiding a giant lizard near the Village!" Hokage said to Dr J and Billy.

"But, he wasn't a threat. He was a living specimen for my studies." Dr J said.

"He grow to the size of my tower! Did you all forgotten what happen during Nine-Tailed Fox attack? You could have endanger everyone." Hiruzen said.

"Old man! I'm responsible for this! I'm asked them not to tell anyone! Punish me!" Naruto said.

"Seconded..." Natsu muttered only to earn few glares.

"Naruto, you're only a little child. You didn't know any better. But those two does." Hiruzen said.

"Please, Old Man?! You've already killed Godzilla. Let Dr J and Billy go?" Naruto asked.

"I can not. They've not only keeping that creature behind my back but they put you, Miss Hyuga and others in danger." Hiruzen said.

"But... I don't want to be alone again." Naruto said.

"Too bad." Natsu mattered before be elbow by angry Hinata.

"Naruto, I must do what's best for the village and what's best for you." Hiruzen said.

"What's best for me?! What about you sent those ANBU to attacked my first friend and brother?! Or about you planned to lock up Dr J who's been like a mother to me, and Billy who's been like a crazy and funny Grandfather?! Were those are best for me?!" Naruto asked in angry as the red Chakra starts forming around him.

"Naruto, calm down..." Hiruzen try to say.

"I wish the Fourth Hokage was here in stead of you! AT LEAST HE WAS MORE HOKAGE THAN YOU EVER ARE!" Naruto yelled before he run away, pushing pass everyone.

Everyone watches running Naruto in surprise, shock and sadness.

'Poor Naruto...' Hinata thought.

"Cat, take Dr J to the prison and Billy to the madhouse. Anko, take the Hyugas to their mansion. The rest, dismiss... I need to be alone for the moment." Hiruzen said.

With that, everyone leaves with Dr J saying while being drag, "You're making a mistake, Hokage. You just taking the only people that cares for Naruto Uzumaki."

When the last ANBU left, Hiruzen sit back and sigh while rubbing his forehead, thinking what Dr J and Naruto said. Then he stare at the picture of the Fourth Hokage.

(3 years later)

"Ok. I will now announce the Three-Man Team." Iruka Umino, the teacher of the Academy, said.

As his classmates are in deep thought and his teacher announcing the team, the nearly broken Naruto Uzumaki stares out the window. He's been that way since the destruction of his brother; Godzilla, and lost of his family figures.

Few days ago, Naruto failed both 'Cause Naruto couldn't do the normal clone and Naruto is not up to it. Then Mizuki; Iruka partner, had told him about a giant scroll.

But it turn out it was a lie as that scroll is the Forbidden Scroll and Mizuki wanted Naruto to stole it for him. When Iruka arrive and learn the truth, Mizuki ambushed him and Naruto. Then Mizuki revealed the dark secret to Naruto, that he is the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox! Naruto in shock, runs away with the scroll.

A while later, Naruto is hiding behind the tree, listening to Iruka and Mizuki talking about him being the Demon with Iruka agreed before saying...

"That is how Demons are. But that not who Naruto is! Naruto works hard and never give up. Sure he mess up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But it will make him stronger. So, you're wrong. He's not the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Because of Iruka supporting him, Naruto summon lots of Shadow Clones and beat Mizuki up. Then 'Cause Naruto has mastered the B-Rank Jutsu, Iruka passed him. Iruka offer Naruto for Ramen for celebrate but Naruto doesn't feel up to it.

And now, Naruto is back in his classroom, thinking about his lost brother and family. Hinata watches Naruto for pity.

"Team 7; Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said.

'Yes!' Hinata thought.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke's fangirls yelled.

"Quiet! Now then, Team 8; Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame." Iruka said.

"Not the mutt and creepy boy!" Sakura said.

"Team Nine is still on from last year. Team Ten; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi." Iruka said.

"Why with lazy fool and chubby boy and not with Sasuke!?" Ino asked.

"Your new Sensei will be meeting you after lunch. Dismiss." Iruka said.

A while later, Naruto is sitting by the tree in the schoolyard. He looking up, watching the clouds. One of the clouds then made a shape of Godzilla's head and when the wind bow, the feint sound of Godzilla's roar was heard.

"Mind i-if I join y-you?" Hinata asked as she arrive.

"Whatever..." Naruto muttered as Hinata sit next to him.

Hinata did her best to bring Naruto she knew back during those years. But no good, Naruto is slowly becoming the friendly version of Sasuke. But Hinata won't give up, no matter what.

(Few hours later)

Team 7 are now, in their classroom, waiting for their Sensei who's nearly two hours late. Then 'finally', a silver haired man arrive.

"Well, what can I say... you're all bunch of idiots." Man said before add, "Meet me at the Academy roof."

A few minutes later, Team 7 with their Sensei, are on the roof of the Academy.

"So, who wants to start introductions?" Man asked curiously.

"Like w-what?" Hinata asked.

Their Sensei lazily shrugged his shoulders. "You know your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you start ad show us how?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes, my goals in life are none of your business, I've got lots hobbies, but mostly I like to read." Kakashi said.

The two out of of three sweat-dropped at his introduction, "So all we got is his name..." They thought simultaneously.

"Your turn. Madam first." Kakashi said.

"I'm Hi-Hinata Hyuga. I like my family a-and..." Hinata stare at Naruto for few seconds, "I hate t-the Bird Cage Seal. My h-hobbies are p-pressing the f-fowers and..." Stare at Naruto again, "My goal is t-to get r-rid of the s-seal, unite m-my family and. . .be w-with a c-certain boy. . ." She stuttered out as her face had a red flushed expression.

'So, Kurenai was right about Hinata's crush. We just need to work on her confidence.' Kakashi thought before saying, "Alright, ducky next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate nearly everything and I don't have any likes. My hobby is only training. What I have is not a dream because I'm going to make it reality, I'm going to restore my Clan and destroy a 'certain someone'." Sasuke said with hate growing in his eyes.

'I knew it...' Kakashi thought before say, "Ok, Blondie, you're next."

Naruto just stare at the field outside of the village, hoping at least Godzilla appear saying he was fine.

"Hey!" Kakashi said but got no answer.

Hinata gently nudge at Naruto who snap out of it and turn to see his team mate who's point at their Sensei.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You need to do your introduction." Kakashi said.

"...Fine. My name is Naruto Uzumaki; the lonely child of the village. I don't have likes anymore and I hate backstabbers." Naruto turn to glare at the Third Hokage's stone face, "I don't really have hobbies and when I become Hokage, I'll release my family and replace the Hokage faces with my 'brother's' face."

'What is he on about?' Sasuke thought.

'Poor Naruto... I wish I could help him.' Hinata thought.

'Wonder what's wrong with him?' Kakashi thought before say, "Alright then, now that introductions are done, let's talk about our first exercise."

"Meaning?" Sasuke asked.

"I was hoping you ask. ...Survival training." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean? I thought we've done that in the Academy." Naruto said.

"You did, but it will be different this time around as I will be your opponent." Kakashi stated gaining the trio's attention to that. "Each of the new Genin teams are all doing something similar with their Senseis. Your graduation test was so you could receive your headband and this survival training is to see if you have the right to keep them. . ." He declared with absolute seriousness in his tone.

Hinata is nervous, Sasuke glare at Kakashi and Naruto just stare.

"Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at five o'clock for your test. Also, don't eat any breakfast or you'll puke." Kakashi said before he disappear with a poof of smoke.

With that, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke went home.

(Next day; 4:55am)

Team 7 arrive at the training ground seven and now waiting for their Sensei...

(3 hours later)

"Morning everyone. Ready for your test? Kakashi asked when he arrive.

"You're late!" Sasuke said with a glare at Kakashi.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi lied.

Sasuke, Hinata and even Naruto glare at their Sensei even more.

"Well... let's get started shall we?" Kakashi asked as he pull out alarm clock and place it on the nearby rock, "This clock is set for noon." He then pulled out two bells. "Here are two bells. All you have to do is take them from me. If you don't get them, you'll be tied to the stump and have to watch the others eat while you get no lunch." He then explained as he point at the three stumps.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata are shock!

'So, that's why...' Naruto thought.

'He told us...' Sasuke thought.

'Not to eat breakfast.' Hinata thought.

Then Hinata notices something, "Kakashi Sensei, t-there are three o-of us and only t-two bells."

"Good eye, Hinata. Then again, you are from the Hyuga Clan. That means only two of you will pass, while the other one will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said.

Members of Team 7's eyes are widen of fear.

"Now, I want you to come at me with the intention to kill or you'll won't stand a chance to get one." Kakashi said.

The Genins nodded.

"Then... BEGIN!" Kakashi said.

With that, Team 7 disappeared from Kakashi's sight and into hiding.

The basics of a ninja is to hide and know when to attack is just as important." Kakashi explained but didn't get a response as the wind whistled through the air. He then lazily looked around to see if he could see them with only using his normal single eye sight and found nothing. "Hmm, they got that part down." He continued to look around just in case.

Just then, lots and lots of Narutos appear and went on attack!

"So, he can do Shadow Clones Jutsu. But still it'll take more then that to get the bells." Kakashi said.

Suddenly, five other Narutos grab his arms, legs and body!

"What?! He got me from behind!" Kakashi said in surprise.

Soon, the Naruto army jump on Kakashi. A few minutes later, the clones discover Kakashi was gone.

"Where did he go?!" Clone one asked.

"He must have used the Transformation Jutsu." Clone two said.

"Then, all clones dispel." Real one said.

"Right!" Clones said.

Then, one by one, Naruto's clones dispelling, leaving only one real Naruto behind. Then he run towards the trees.

(Meanwhile)

Hinata hop from tree to tree.

'I hope Naruto is alright. Even after what happen to his only friend and family figures. Mother, I wish you were here. You'll know what to do.' Hinata thought.

Then, Hinata sense Kakashi nearby and went hidden while activate her Byakugan. She see Kakashi standing nearby.

'He didn't see me.' Hinata thought.

Then, Hinata feel a poke on her shoulder from behind. She turn to see another Kakashi!

(Meanwhile)

Naruto wonders through the forest till he heard a scream!

"That was Hinata!" Naruto said before muttered, "Kakashi must have gotten her."

"Then, shouldn't you go and help her?"

Naruto jump and turn to see a woman sitting by the tree nearby. The woman has forest green hair and wears brown rag like robe and white cloth covering her 'eyes'.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scared you." Woman said.

"I... I wasn't scared! Who are you?!" Naruto asked.

"I'm just a harmless traveller. Call me Madam 'Tree'." Madam Tree said before add, "Now then, I believe your friend needs help."

"She's not my friend." Naruto said.

"Really? I thought she cares about you." Madam Tree said.

"It not that Hinata doesn't want to be my friend. It's me..." Naruto said with a bit sadness.

"I see. And why is that you don't want her to be your friend?" Madam Tree asked.

"It's not that! It just... I believed I suppose to be alone. That's why when I had bond to anyone, they'll be taking away or worse." Naruto said in sadness, remembering the lost of those who're closer to him.

"And you think leaving that poor girl to die is the right thing?" Madam Tree asked with a smile.

"...No..." Naruto said.

"And would those that closer to you want you to carry on live alone instead be with your friend who wants to help you?" Madam asked.

"Well..." Naruto lost in words.

Madam Tree stand up, "It's not my business, but I'm sure they would want you to have someone else close to you and have some friends." Madam Tree said as she leaves and disappear through the trees.

Naruto stare through the trees before turn and rush off.

(Meanwhile; a while ago)

Kakashi made few hand signs before disappear as the leaves blowing around Hinata. Hinata blink her eyes few times before look around before she hear Naruto's voice before she turn to see injured Naruto with Kunais and Shuriken on his back!

Hinata stare at Naruto in horror for the while before she let out a huge scream then fainting.

But she's in Genjutsu as Kakashi watch her from the branch of the tree.

"I may have overdid it with the Genjutsu. But she has to learn eventually." Kakashi said before went off.

Just then, Naruto arrive and check on his team mate.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata didn't respond.

"Genjutsu. I haven't learn how to dispel Genjutsu! So, What now?" Naruto asked as he try to remember the Genjutsu lesson before he sudden remember one thing, "That it!"

Naruto slowly turn Hinata around till she lay face down, "She going to hate me for this..." Then he slap on her bottom hard!

"OW!" Hinata yelled as she snap out of Genjutsu before she jump up and rub her butt.

"Sorry about that, Hinata. But since I didn't learn how to dispel, this was the only thing I can think about." Naruto said.

Hinata turn to see Naruto then run to him and hug him, "Naruto, you're OK!"

Naruto was a bit surprise, "Of course I'm ok. You were in Genjutsu."

Hinata then lower her head, "I'm sorry. I'm s-so useless..."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Most of m-my clan said 'I'm n-no good for a-anything'." Hinata said.

Naruto couldn't believe what he heard! Then he did something he never thought he would, Naruto hug Hinata and rub his back.

(Meanwhile)

Kakashi and Sasuke are fighting. A while later, Sasuke leap back while made few hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The last Uchiha cried as he sent an over-powered fireball towards Kakashi.

'No kid, despite her being from a clan, should have that much chakra!' Kakashi thought with a panic as he was about to take the brunt of the attack.

Sasuke smirk till the flame vanish, revealing his Sensei gone.

"Where'd he go?! Left? Right? Above? Where is he?" Sasuke asked as he look around, trying to find his Sensei.

"Below you."

Suddenly, a pair of hands pop out from the ground, grab Sasuke's ankles before pull Sasuke down through the ground, leaving Sasuke's head out of the ground.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu." Kakashi said as he knee near Sasuke's head, "I must admit, You got skills. But still, you have to do better than that if you want to get the bell." Kakashi reach towards the bells... "Hey! Where're the bells?!" Kakashi reach himself for the missing bells before realize something, "I don't believe it!"

(Meanwhile)

"You have the bells?!" Hinata asked in surprise.

Naruto nodded as he hold out the bells, "Yeah. I used my clones as the decoy so while Kakashi Sensei focus on my clones, I sneak behind him and grab them. I learned that while playing hide and seek with Godzilla." Naruto said before he hand one bell to Hinata.

Hinata stare at the bell before she turn towards Naruto, "Naruto... I didn't e-even touch one."

"Maybe so, but while I thought to be alone after Godzilla's death, you always stand by me, no matter what. So, thank you, Hinata..." Naruto said.

Hinata blush, 'I should tell him how I feel for him. Maybe I can help him for his brother.'

But before she could open her mouth, the ringing bells from the alarm clock was heard.

"Come on, we better get to Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said as he hold out his arm.

Hinata blush hard as she slowly hold Naruto's hand before Naruto lead her.

(Few minutes later)

Naruto and Hinata are sitting near the stump where Sasuke is tied, while Kakashi stands in front of them.

"Well, I must say, I was expect Sasuke to be better, but look like class clown got the better of him." Kakashi said before add, "However, you don't seem to understand what the test meant."

"What are you talking about? You said we just need to take the bells." Sasuke said.

"I did say that, but I meant for you to get them in teamwork! What made you think we put you in Three Man team?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto, Hinata and Saga-I mean Sasuke's eyes widen in shock.

Then Kakashi turn towards the big stone, "See this stone? That is the Memorial Stone. This is where the name of the greatest heroes are on when they're K.I.A."

"Then, I'll have my name on it." Naruto said as well as thinking putting his brother's name on it.

"K.I.A... Kill In Action." Hinata said as Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen at that.

"That's right." Kakashi said in sadness as he thinking of his team mates and Sensei, before say, "I'm going to give you one last chance." Then couple lunch boxes appear out of no where, "For now, eat up and regain your strength but don't feed Sasuke."

"What?!" Sasuke asked in shock.

"You didn't hold the bell so, you don't get to eat. I'll be back after shot out few things. Oh, and if should any of you two try to feed Sasuke, you will face the consequences." Kakashi said before went off.

Soon, Naruto and Hinata are eating while Sasuke's tummy growls.

"I don't need food. I'm the Uchiha! I can go on without food." Sasuke said but his growling tummy said otherwise.

Watching them from the trees, is Madam Tree as she whispers, "So child, what will you do?"

Back with the team, Naruto stare at his tied team mate before hold up his box, "Here..."

Sasuke and Hinata were surprise.

"N-Naruto! You c-can't! Kakashi S-sensei said..." Hinata try to say.

"Kakashi is not here. And how can we work together if one goes hungry?" Naruto asked.

Hinata realize that Naruto is right as she pick up her box as well.

Naruto pick up one piece of food and hold out to Sasuke, "Open wide."

Sasuke was about to refuse but his tummy growls worse. So, he open his mouth and took a bite. Then Hinata had her turn to feed Sasuke.

Suddenly, a large poof of smoke appeared before Kakashi pop his head out, "YOU...!"

(Meanwhile)

Hokage was working on the endless paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hiruzen said.

The door open and Kurenai step through.

"Kurenai, you're early. I thought you're still testing Team 8." Hiruzen said.

"They managed to pass early with a little help of Sakura who seen Kiba and Akamaru working together. I thought I have time to talk with you." Kurenai said.

"And what is it?" Hiruzen asked even tough he knows what Kurenai wants to talk about.

"I want to know why didn't I have Hinata like I asked?" Kurenai asked.

"I told you already. I need Hinata's kind heart help to bring Naruto back to the way he was." Hiruzen said.

"Naruto shouldn't be in the Ninja in the first place. If he just died after the Fourth Hokage sealed The Nine-Tailed..." Kurenai stop when Third Hokage sudden glare at Kurenai.

"The Fourth Hokage only wants Naruto to be seen as a Hero for keeping the Nine-Tailed Fox at bay! Have you ever think about see or talk to Naruto like Hinata does?!" Hiruzen asked.

Kurenai step back a bit.

"Naruto has no mother or father, brother or sister. No one want to look at him. And I... I locked up two people that ever cares for Naruto like a family member and Naruto have bounded with a 'certain animal' who got killed few years ago by my orders. That why Naruto is what he is now. And I hoping Hinata and Kakashi return the Naruto we knew and love." Hiruzen said.

"But if you want Naruto to be happy or something, why did you locked someones who cared for him or killed animal in the first place?" Kurenai asked.

"That is a secret. Now then, the report." Hiruzen said.

(Meanwhile)

Team 7 shivering in fear as their Sensei glaring at them while the dark clouds appear out of nowhere.

"You've broke the rules! I hope you're ready for punishment." Kakashi said as the lightning flashes and thunder booming, "Any last words?"

Team 7 stare at her glared Sensei...

"Well?" Kakashi asked.

"B... but you said we were place in Three Man team! And..." Naruto started.

"We're all in this together, as a team!" Sasuke said.

"T-that's right. We g-give Sasuke o-our lunch c-cause we are o-one." Hinata said.

"Yeah! All for one and one for all!" Naruto said.

Kakashi slowly lean forward, "The three of you are one? That's your excuse?"

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke nodded as they're preparing for what Kakashi has plans for them.

Kakashi glare at them... Before made a eye-smile, "You're pass."

Team 7 were surprise!

"Wh... How could w-we pass, K-Kakashi Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"You're the first team that ever succeeded. Most others did as I ordered and fell for every traps." Kakashi said as the clouds disappearing, "Those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Sasuke, Hinata smile while Naruto made a very small smile.

"The test is over. Everyone passed. Team 7 starts its first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi said with a thump up.

With that, after cut Sasuke free, Team 7 went off with Madam Tree watching them from the forest shadow.

"The pieces are nearly in places. Now to wait for the fifth one and soon, the Titans will form together to counter a 'certain monster'." Madam Tree said.

(A month later)

Team 7 just compeleted the mission... retrieved the lost cat; Tora.

"Tora! My baby! Are you alright?" Madam Shijimi; the wife of the Fire Daimyo, asked as she hug her cat too tight.

After she paid, Madam Shijimi went off.

"Well done, Team 7. That's your 28 D Rank missions." Hiruzen said before pick up the list, "Now, let see... There's babysitting, gardening, pianti-"

Suddenly, the window open and a bird fly in few minutes later, and land in front of the Hokage.

"What then...?" Hiruzen asked before he sees a paper tied to the bird's leg.

Hiruzen untie the paper, letting the bird fly free before unroll the papaer then read it. A few moments later, the Third Hokage's eyes widen.

"It's a note from Team 8 whose went on their first C Rank mission at the Land of the Waves! They has encountered some issues on their mission, and are requesting back-up." Hiruzen said before turn towards Team 7, "I'm going to send you to back them up along with Hana Inuzuka."

Naruto narrow his eyes at that name who betrayed his trust.

"Right away, Lord Hokage." Kakashi said before he turn towards his students, "We'll leave in an hour."

(Meanwhile)

Team 8 and couple of men are rowing the boat across the water where the giant bridge is.

"That's huge..." Kiba said.

"Yes. But we must be careful. Gato has his genetic creations under his control." Tazuna; the master bridge builder said.

"Look!" Boat owner said as a giant pincer is floating nearby, "That's one of these monsters!"

Sakura then notices something, reach out and pull the pincer in... ONLY THE PINCER!

"Where's the rest of the body?" Kiba asked.

"Something is not right." Shino said.

"Whatever is going on, we need to keep our eyes open." Kurenai said.

(Done! Hope you like it. I bet you were wondering what is up with strange lady, what is she up to or giant pincer. Well... you just have to wait and see! Till then, See you all soon!)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Just to let you know, I got a new tablet for Christmas and it will allow me to open files. So, sorry I took so long, but I just need to get use to me new tablet. Anyway, on with the Story!) **

**Bond between Fox and Lizard**

**Chapter 3**

Half a day since they left the village, Team 7 is camping while Hana is collecting firewood.

Hana sigh as she pick up some woods.

"Something going on with Naruto?"

Hana turn to see Kakashi reading his book as usual, "Why are you here, Kakashi? I thought you're with your students."

"I left them to finishing up the tents. Now, I notices Naruto glare at you once a while. What happen?" Kakashi asked as he turn the page.

"Just something that should never happen in the begaining. That's all I allow to tell you." Hana said.

"I see..." Kakashi said.

Suddenly, a pine cone land on Kakashi's head, "Ow! Hey!"

Kakashi and Hana look up and see laughing black bear cub on the tree. Then the cub grab another pine cone and throw it at Hana. The cone land on Hana's head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Hana said.

Hana charge towards the tree the bear cub is on, and with Chakra, climb the tree. The bear cub got scared and jump to the next tree. Then it climb down and run off.

Hana jump down and give chase, "Get back here!"

The bear cub jump in the hole on the ground before Hana could grab it. The cub pop it head from another hole behind Hana, then pull out a hollow branch before the cub blow it, shooting a round pebble at Hana's butt, "Hey!"

Hana turn to grab the bear cub but it went down the hole. The cub pop its head out of other hole next to other, blowing raspberries at Hana who try to wreck it, only miss again as the cub duck in the hole. Kakashi walk to Hana while reading, "Hana, maybe you should leave it alone. The mother bear might be nearby."

Suddenly, the cub pop out in front of Kakashi and grab his book, "Hey, my book!" Kakashi then, try to grab the cub from the hole behind Hana.

They have been doing this for the while till Hana and Kakashi got tangled together. The bear cub suddenly, shoot up from the nearby hole and blow its hollow branch again, shooting lots of pebbles around them, which cause them to collapse….

"If anyone ask, there were 20,00 adult bears." Kakashi said.

The bear cub laughs from few feet away.

"YOU LITTLE WEASEL!" Hana said in angry.

"It's actually a bear cub." Kakashi said which Hana glares at him.

The cub turn and shake its rear end.

"That's it!" Hana said before run towards the cub!

The cub got scared and run away as Hana gives chase, "I'm going to turn you into bear-skin coat!

(Meanwhile)

In the watchful eye of Hana's dogs, Team 7 finish up their tents and wait for their Sensei and helper to come back with firewood.

Hinata then went to Naruto, "A-are you d-doing OK?"

"Not sure. I'm still mad at Hana for betrayed me. And I lost those who are like a family to me." Naruto said, sadly.

Hinata look at Naruto while thinking, '_Poor Naruto…. I hope I can cheer him up._'

Suddenly, something or _someone_, fall between Naruto and Hinata, causing them to jump back in surprise. Then they, Sasuke and Hana's dogs gather around to look at what or _who_ fall.

It is a girl, close to Team 7 Genins' age, has long sliver hair and wearing black dress like loincloth but the most surprising thing is her eyes; they're same as Hinata's!

"So, the Leaf Village isn't the only one." Naruto said.

"Of course. No one can be perfect." Girl said.

"Huh?" Genins of Team 7 asked in confuse.

"Well, you can't expect someone not to fall. I mean, only birds and bats flies." Girl said as Genins and Hana's dogs, look up at the tree with a broken branch which is where the girl fell from.

"And you were up in the tree, because?" Sasuke asked.

The girl starts climbing up the other tree as she answer, "I was looking for my little brother who no doubt, pulling pranks again."

"Brother? Y-you mean t-there are o-others?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"Of course, silly. There lots of us." Girl said.

"W-where?" Hinata asked.

The girl lost her grip and slip off then land near the Genins and dogs before answer, "Everywhere. You know, through the forests, in the caves and all that sorts." The girl then got up while dust herself, "You know, we have to wait till Summer for salmon season so we can eat as many as we can before Winter so we can sleep well without going hungry."

"I'll ask again; 'huh'?" Sasuke asked in confuse.

Suddenly, they heard a baby bear cries before that same black bear cub arrives with Hana right at its tail. The cub hide behind the girl as Hana and just arrived Kakashi, stand near Genins and dogs.

"Well, I see you three have found a spy and with the Hyuga eyes." Kakashi said.

"Spy?! Where?!" Girl asked as she look around before she sudden turn towards Team 7 and helpers, "Hold on, I just remember what my Mama said; '_Be wary around humans. They are bad news to us_'. I didn't have any idea what she meant. I think she saying that humans are dangerous."

Team 7 and helpers look at the girl in confuse.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Girl asked.

"It just that, you're a human." Naruto said.

"Don't be silly. I'm not a human, I'm a Bear." Girl said.

"Right…." Kakashi said, not believing, "Well, I'm the Wolf." Kakashi then point at Hinata, "This is Rabbit." Then point at Sasuke, "This is Badger." Then at Naruto, "This is Fox."

'_Very funny…._' Naruto thought.

"And that is miss Doggy and her pack." Kakashi said. Point at Hana.

The cub then grunt and growl to the girl.

"No, they not bothered me, little brother. In fact, I think they are harmless." Girl said to the cub.

"Little Brother?!" Team 7 and Hana asked in surprise and confuse.

"That right. This is my little brother." The girl said as she points at the cub, "Kopa the Bear…." Then points at herself, "Tara the Bear."

Team 7 and helpers just stare at them for the moment before Naruto asks, "Excuse us for the moment."

They move few yards away from Tara and Kopa before huddle up.

"That girl is strange, even more than Might Guy." Kakashi said.

"How can Tara believe that she's a bear?" Sasuke asked.

"Not sure. I was raised with the dogs and I never act like a dog or believe to be a dog." Hana said with her dogs nodded in agreement.

Naruto had a deep thought for a while before reailze something, "What if she wasn't raised by people?"

"What do you mean, Dope?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean that Hana and Kiba was raised by their human mother. But what if Tara was raised in the wild by a bear mother?" Naruto asked.

Hana and Kakashi turn to see Tara and Kopa playing together.

"I see what you mean, Naruto." Hana said.

"But why would a bear raised a human child?" Kakashi asked.

"Dr J told me that there's something about the animals we're not mean to understand." Naruto said.

"T-that does m-make sense." Hinata said.

Naruto then turn to see Tara and Kopa playing a bit, "Why don't we take them with us?"

"Naruto, we can't just take anyone we meet. What if she really is a spy?" Kakashi said.

Naruto sigh, "Fine…." Then the group break up and Naruto step follow towards Tara and Kopa…, "My Sensei said you should come with us."

"What?!" Kakashi asked.

"Really?" Tara asked as her brother bear growl at Team 7 and helpers, "Could you excuse us for a while?"

Tara and Kopa move away a bit.

"I don't trust some of them either, but what else can we do. We can't survive without mama after she was killed by big mean Grizzly Bear." Tara said.

Meanwhile, Hana slap Naruto on the back of his head, "What was that about?!"

"I thought since she has no human family, she can live with me or something. Plus, if she can talk to any animals, it might be useful for missions that anything to do with them." Naruto said.

"N-Naruto does h-have a p-point." Hinata said.

Tara and her brother join up, "Kopa and I have agree to join your pack."

Kakashi sigh before say, "Fine. Let's prepare dinner."

Nearby, A figure is watching Team 7 and their helpers, "Excellent, all the pieces are together. Soon, they'll awake the Titans and when they do, _old friend_, you better be ready for them." Then the figure went off while saying, "Although, two out of five were awaked earlier than I thought."

(Few days later)

There's a knock on the door and a long blue-coloured hair woman name; Tsunami, went to answer. Tsunami open the door and see group of people and animals.

"Can I help you?" Tsunami asked. 

"We are the back-up team that Team 8 requested." Kakashi said.

Tsunami sigh in relief, "I'm glad you're here. Please, come in."

"Thank you." Kakashi said as he and others enter….

With Tara and Kopa slowly walk in and sniff around, causing Tsunami to be confuse.

Naruto stand close to Tsunami and whisper to her, "She thinks she's a bear. Just play along."

Tsunami nodded before lead Team 7 towards the living room where Team 8 are. 

"You look like you have a tough trip." Kakashi said, seeing how beat up Team 8 are.

"We have. On our way towards Tazuna's place, we've run in to Zabuza." Kurenai asked.

Kakashi's single eye widen, "Zabuza?! As in Zabuza Momochi; the S-class Rogue Ninja from the Land of Water's Hidden Mist Village?"

"That will be him and he might have some help from what we thought to be a Ninja Hunter. We were barely got out of this alive. And that's not all." Kurenai said as she lead Team 7 and helpers to the kitchen, "According to Tazuna, Gato has someone created something." Kurenai then lead them towards the table with something under the big cloth, "We haven't seen one yet, but we did found this on the way."

Kurenai pull the cloth off, revealing a giant pincer. Team 7 and others were surprise.

"Judging the size of this pincer, we believed it somewhere man size." Kurenai said.

"This Gato guy has one pet, so what? It's no match against Uchiha like me." Sasuke said with pride.

"One? Try 500 of them." Tsunami said, surprising everyone.

"500 of them, an S-Class rogue Ninja plus his helper. Our students are way out of their league. We need to leave at once while we have a chance." Kakashi said, causing Tazuna and his daughter to be sad as their only hope might be gone.

"Leave?" Everyone jump in surprise before they all turn to see a figure by the table, drinking tea, "But you just got here. Can you just stay for nice tea?"

Naruto's eyes widen, "Madam Tree?! How did you get here?"

"The same way you did, child. I walked." Madam Tree said.

"You know this lady?" Kakashi asked.

"Sort of. I only met her once, during the Bell test." Naruto said.

"Nice to 'hear' you as well." Madam Tree said with a smile before drink her tea.

"Look, we're dealing with very dangerous Ninja. Our Genins are not ready for this battle." Kakashi said.

"Wow. I never believe Kakashi Hatake turn out to be chicken." Madam Tree said.

"Very funny…." Kakashi muttered before say, "Our students are not ready for this."

"Tara!" Naruto call out as he see Tara and Kopa knock over few things, "I'll be right back." Then Naruto went off.

"Then, you don't want the child to get his cheerful personality back or something?" Madam Tree asked right after Naruto left.

Before Kakashi or Kurenai say anything, Hinata push pass them and run towards Madam Tree, "We can do that?! How?!"

Madam Tree giggle, "Sounds like a caring girlfriend…" Hinata's face glow red, "Well, in few days, they'll be a battle at the unfinished bridge. Bring the child there and the one he thought to be dead, shall return and his personality will be restore."

After finish her tea, Madam Tree got up and bow towards Tsunami, "Thank you for a nice cup of tea." Madam Tree heads to the door, "I hope your father compete his bridge." Then she open the door and went through it before shut it….

"That's a kitchen closet!" Tsunami said before went to her closet.

Tsunami open the door and look inside…

"Wha-?!" Tsunami muttered in surprise before turn towards Kakashi and others, "Hey, she's gone."

"Impossible!" Hana said before went in the closet and look around.

"Who was that strange woman?" Kakashi asked. 

"And what did she mean 'the one he thought to be dead, shall return'? Who was she talking about?" Kurenai asked.

"I bet she was a spy and try to confuse us." Kakashi said.

Just then, Naruto join others, "Hopefully, Tara will learn that she's a human, not a Bear. Where's Madam Tree?"

"She just left…." Tsunami said before mutters, "I think…."

"I see." Naruto said.

(A while later)

Kakashi, Team 7 and Team 8 are in the forest near Tazuna's place.

"Alright. Does anyone know about Chakra control?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura step forwards, "In order to have good chakra control, a ninja should only mould as much chakra as they need to perform a given ability. If they mould more chakra than is needed, the excess chakra is wasted and they will tire out faster from its loss. If they don't mould enough chakra, a technique will not be performed effectively, if at all, likely creating problems in a combat situation."

"Correct. Now, let's get started. We'll start with Tree Climbing." Kakashi said.

Meanwhile nearby, Tara and Kopa bear-climbing a tree to get some honey from the beehive.

(Day later)

Everyone are at the table after training, eating dinner when Tazuna's grandson; Inari blurted out, drawing everyone's attention to him, "Why do you guys try so hard? You'll just die like all the rest. Gato is too strong!"

Naruto shaking his head, "No one gets strong with money."

Inari scowling at Naruto, "What do you know? You don't know what suffering truly is! You don't even know what it's like to lose someone you cared!"

"I wish he didn't say that…." Hana muttered.

Naruto's eyes narrow dangerously with his eyes flashing from blue to crimson red.

"What...did you just..._say_?" Naruto asked, before appearing in front of the boy and picking him up by his shirt, "I don't what is like to lose someone?! I lost my parents when I was a baby! I lost my mother figure and grandpa figure by the one I also looked him as my grandfather! I lost my brother figure by a friend who betrayed me! At least you still have a real mother, real grandfather and a roof over your head." Then Naruto release Inari.

"Mother figure? You mean Dr J?" Kiba asked.

"Dr J? My mother told me she was sent to jail for caring a demon or something like that." Sakura said, not noticing Naruto is shaking in anger.

"The other person I know Naruto hang out with is that wacko guy; Billy. At least he was finally sent to the madhouse." Sasuke said.

Suddenly, Naruto whack the table, break it in two!

"Naruto!" Kakashi, Kurenai and Hana call out in surprise while the students minus Hinata, and others back away in fear.

"I'm heading out…." Naruto said as he went to the door.

"Poor Naruto…." Hinata muttered.

(The day of the battle)

Naruto was walking through when he sees a dead wild boar and figure that something was not right. So, he rush back to Tazuna's house. A while later, Naruto see couple of Gato's thugs hold Tsunami hostage while smirk at Inari, outside of the house. But what got him a bit scared are few half the size of house lobsters.

The Giant Lobsters are crimson with black strips and golden pattern. On their left arm, is a really big pincer that could crush anything, and on their right arm is a hand like claw that can grip things.

Naruto after snap out of it, made few hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The thugs laugh till something whack them on their head, knock them out. Naruto got Tsunami while his clone grab Inari and the run inside as one of the Giant Lobsters charge at them. It smash through door and wall and try to reach its hand-claw towards Naruto, Tsunami and her son as they move back as the can.

The Giant Lobster almost get Naruto when suddenly it jet back. The Giant Lobster screech as it try to grab something as it seem to be pull out. It was eventually pull out and then lift up. Naruto and others then hears a crunching sounds as few bits of Giant Lobster is felling in front of Tazuna's home. Then after tat, there was nothing.

"Wh-what's going on?" Inari asked.

"I'll check it out." Naruto said as he slowly made his way towards a hole.

Naruto look around but can see any Giant Lobsters but their bits. Nearby are the thugs who're awoke and now shaking like a leaf, mumbling 'Mo…Mo…Mo…'.

"I think it's safe enough." Naruto said.

Slowly, Tsunami and Inari exit their house as neighbors arrive.

"What happen?" Man asked.

"No idea. But something tells me I need get to the bridge at once." Naruto said before rush off towards the bridge.

(And done! I know you were hoping for something, but it going to be a long chapter. But don't worry, next chapter will have a BIG battle. So, see you all next time!)


End file.
